snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minimandy
"My soul is yours, brother. "'' -Minimandy to Grim Jr. '''Minimandy (a.k.a "Minnie")' is one of the main characters of Grim Tales. She appeared since the beginning of the comic and has appeared since. Minnie is the daughter of Mandy and Nergal Jr., but is raised by her mother and Grim. She is also the half-sister of Grim Jr. and granddaughter of Nergal and Sis. Grim Tales From Down Below She first was seen with Grim Jr. down below and was picking flowers until a Demon attacked them but eventually got saved by Hellspawn. Grim Jr. said that Minnie once was different and began to tell the story. Three days ago Minnie went along with her family to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween. There she met her uncle Jack Skellington and danced with him on the party, while making Grim Jr. jealous. While Grim Jr. was at Oogie's Manor Minnie was dancing on Curly Hill and discovered her Nergal Demon powers. Shortly after that Zero came to tell her Grim Jr. was captured and she went to save him. There, she defeated Oogie Boogie and his minions but Grim Jr. didn't liked that and got angry at her. He walked away but Oogie summoned the Pumpkinator that grabbed Minnie and got dismembered. At the brink of her death, she gave her right eye to Junior who then gained her Nergal Demon powers. After that her spirit was taken by Redeemer. Later when in the Underworld Grim Jr. encountered Minnie in Jeff's cave. She acted really strange to Junior and Him told she was suffering from the 7 Deadly Sins. She was now in the last phase "Lust". She wanted Grim Jr. to kiss her or else she would kill him, when he kissed her she turned back to normal and got really angry at Grim Jr. Then Him wanted to take Minnie with him but Redeemer released her and took her with him to Heaven. There he noticed she still had incestuous feelings for her brother and sent her back to Halloween Town. There she saw Junior's spirit get eaten by the Demon Reaper and tried to save him but failed. When Dark Danny destroyed most of the Demon Reaper with his ghost beam the evil Grim Jr. was still alive but when Minnie hugged him he got turned back to normal. Minnie's body was lying ripped apart on the ground. Dr. Finklestein did an experiment on her and turned her back body back to alive but now with the appearance of a ragdoll similar to Sally. What About Mimi? In Chapter 6, What About Mimi?, At the castle she was playing Twister with Grim Jr. when suddenly there was an intruder in the castle. Junior took her with him to the vault to fight. They saw it was Mimi and Grim Jr. wanted to solve it, but Mimi almost killed him when Minnie attacked her but ended up by being tied up beneath her brother. Grim then came to cut them loose and they went to the vault. There they saw Mimi got the Horror's Hand and saw her worst memory when she was in the ruins of Megaville. Afterwards, her mother, Mandy, removed Mimi's demonic side away, sealing it. Mimi is now fragile and feeble, and was about to be put away in the dungeon. Minnie saw her older half brother went in front of Mimi, protecting her from their mother's wrath. Junior was warned to move, but he didn't. He recieved a beating from Mandy, causing Minnie to worry. Junior transformed into his demonic nergal form. Mandy commented that he had guts, considering prevously to be as cowardly as his father. She told and warns Junior to keep Mimi as a pet and musn't find her in the vault again. Or she'll rip Mimi's head off. Junior carried Mimi away, causing a sinister disapproval from Minnie. Minnie then stared at the Mandy Doll that wanted to play with her, but ended up slaying it and the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bear with scythe 2.0 causing the Devil Essence to become active. She was later seen in her bedroom laying on the floor listening to music about love. When she got up and looked into her mirror it suddenly cracked and she was still very furious once it did. Afterbirth A couple of years later during Afterbirth Minnie hasn't grown or changed since her younger self although she did age. This is because she is trapped in the body created for her. After she taught Grim Jr. everything about the Nergal powers he suddenly left which made Minnie sad and angry. She was then "kidnapped" by the Boogeyman and was taken to his castle. She eventually figured out she was better off there and proposed to Boogeyman. Eventually Grim Jr. came to save her but she didn't want to go back after how Grim Jr. treated her. After Junior pulled out his eye to trade it for his siblings Minnie realized that he did care about her and grabbed the eye out of Boogey's hand and later she stabbed Boogey's eye out he got from Minnie. Minnie got both of her eyes back and became human again and together with her brother fought Boogeyman and defeated him. She then returned back with the others. Abilities and Powers Minnie possess: Nergal Demon Power- 'Characteristic of all Nergalings, Minnie can shapeshift and call up powerful weapons and has the ability to create a glowing and biological armor over her body. She is shown to be very formidable with her abilities and has explemenary control over her demonic half. Using her powers she's assumed a very mandy-like Nergal demon form(see Gallery:Minimandy), conjured a bow and arrows, armored claws, tail, demonic wings, fencing sword, and armored clawed feet. With her powers, Minnie has shown durability, superstrength, quick reflexes, fluid movements as if she were dancing, and stamina. When she gave her eye to Junior, she has lost all of her demonic powers. However in Afterbirth she regained them, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to Junior. Although Jr's scythe had nergal powers impliying that Minnie enhacned Junior's scthye so he can still use the Nergal powers. '''Power Transfer- '''When she transfer her powers to her brother Grim Jr thought giving him her eye, of course this ability may no longer work as the other eye may be more symbolic then giving actual powers. '''Knowledge of the Nergal Language-' Minnie is fluent in the language of the Nergal demons, which appears to give her some control over Grim Junior's body. Both are seen communicating with each other with it, which made them even closer. '''Fencing- '''Her main favorite sport. Minnie was taught fencing by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. This is her favored offensive skill, when she saved Grim Jr. from Boogie Oogie she created a rapier with her demon powers and effortlessly beat Boogie, and his henchmen. '''Archery- Her other favorite sport. Minnie was taught archery by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. When she first arrived and saved Grim Jr., she was using a bow and arrows generated with her demon powers to attach Boogie, and his henchmen. Her expert sharpshooting abilities combined with her powers allowing her it create a vast number of arrows makes Minnie a deadly archer in battle Appearance Minnie has grey eyes and short blond hair with bangs that are somewhat similar to Bubbles and Grim Jr's. She was first a mortal girl who either wears a black outfit with a model of the Grim Reaper's head in the middle or a green outfit with stripes, but after a grusome event, Minnie's body were ripped apart and her soul was forced to leave it. Eventually, Minnie's body was stitched back together and her soul returned. Minnie now has a light palish skin tone resembling her aunt Sally's, she has stitches on her body and face, a hair style similar to young Mandy's included the same headband, her bangs were rearranged with a pink bow to hold it in place, her right eye was given to Grim Jr. which leaves her with only one eye, a scary purple outfit with a half daisy attached to a dark grey cape and Mary Jane shoes. In her soul form, she has on a short white dress with a white petticoat and has white panties on underneath. When Him unleashed Minnie's inner wrath, Minnie was wearing Mandy's dress and had white panties on underneath and she is wearing Mandy's shoes. Personaility Minnie has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle, compared to her carefree brother, and always speaks in a very formal and poetic manner (she uses words common to the Middle Ages). She spends most of her time studying poetry, music, and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. Unlike a pampered princess, Minnie isn't the spoiled type; in fact, she's very different from her mother, Mandy. In a way she is very kind and loving, especially to her brother, although HIM said she was suffering from the seven deadly sins and one them was lust for Grim Jr. Despite her kind and loving nature, she can be like her mom when angered; especially when someone harms her brother. In the comic pages like Re-Collecting and Keep Out of Reach of Minnie, Minnie was shown to be intimidating and violent like her mother in some cases. She even went so far as slicing Mandy Doll and Happy Huggy Stuffy Bear in half using Scythe 2.0. Quotes GTFDB: "By father's scythe, this is my brothers!" "This bone.. Is mine brother in peril? Lead me to him with the haste of thought!" "Brother, Help me!" GTWHAM: "Brother, I fear, a mistake so brave! O I lament, Why doth thou get us into trouble such as this?" - To Grim Jr in "Pale Rider" "Her eyes! The fires of Hell itself doth fail to burn as bright!"- Warning Grim Jr about Mimi in "Skull-Crushing Finale" "Do not be rash, dear brother. As to reflect upon thy actions in lieu of what is to come!" -To Grim Jr in "Hamerdown Protocol". "The pain will be brief, brother. Endure it." -To Grim Jr in "Scythe To Meet You" "~How cruel, My name be so apt...~" -Minnie in "Gotta Hand It To Ya" "The Heavens scream!" -Minnie in "Breaking, Down and Through" Grim Tales Afterbirth: "Please.. You said you'd be be beside me.. I thought you loved me!" -after Jr. left Castle Evergrim. "CRAM IT!" -To Drax "Thou preoccupation with causing such fright doth perplex me, Loved One. I ask thou permission to be excused..."- To The Boogeyman "Liar..." -to Grim Jr. Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Minnie the first princess of the Underworld. *Minnie is one year younger than her brother Junior. *Before becoming a Ragdoll Zombie, Minnie was 1/4 Nergal demon and 3/4 Human. *In an old DeviantArt Picture: "Minnie and the Beast" (Not to be confused with the title of pg 124 of Grim Tales), Minnie owns a first aid kit. It was seen while tending to the beast's injured toe. In "The Paramount Parchment", It was also present while Minnie tends to Grim Jr's wounds. *Minnie has appeared on the 2nd PPGD cover as a small character art. *In the science fair of Chapter 9 of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, the dance girls, including Olga and Bubbles, wore an outfit that shows slight resemblance to Minnie's purple outfit. *Minnie and her brother Junior make a cameo appearance in the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi page "Dream On". Although she has brown hair while her brother has blond hair. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Minimandy. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Original Character Category:Puppet Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Kids Down Below Category:Human Hybrid Category:Living Dead Category:Princess Category:Dancer Category:Main Character Category:Ragdoll